comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Avengers (Earth-3763)
The Mighty Avengers is an off shoot of the main avengers team. Members 3588798-5.jpg|Jean-Paul Valley never would have suspected that he was born into a family of assassins for the Order of Saint Dumas. After his father's death, his programming activated, turning him into a tool of sinister organization. However, he stopped being Azrael after Bruce managed to help him break his programming, but he was now on a crusade against Saint Dumas, stealing a batman suit and being a vigilante against the church. Batwoman_Vol_1_0_Virgin.jpg|Kate Kane has been fascinated by her father's life as a colonel after he saved her but left her mother dead and her twin sister missing. So, she joins the United States Military Academy, where she dropped out after it was found out that she's a lesbian. After an attempted mugging where her training came into favor, she decided to be a vigilante after seeing Batman in action. 1934297-gardner.jpg|Guy Gardner is a former cop who comes from a family of cops. When his older brother was in a shootout with a gang, Guy went to save him, earning a Green Lantern Power Ring. ZVoqSHh.jpg|Sarah Lance is the sister of Dinah Laurel Lance, and served as her predecessor for a time before her untimely death. Recently, she was resurrected by the League of Assassins, being organized by her former lover Nyssa Al Ghul. Resurrected, she serves as a hero. BenoistSupergirl.jpg|Kara Zor-El is the cousin of Kal-El, who followed him to be his protector. But when her ship was stuck in the phantom zone, when she escaped, Clark Kent was all grown up, and took her in as his partner, Supergirl. Ant-Man (1624).jpg|Scott Lang is a well meaning man and father who saw that a company he worked for was using a ponzi scheme on the workers. So he robbed from them and returned the stolen money, but he had to serve in prison. Now left to be a thief, he accidentally stole a suit from Hank Pym, who started training him to be a superhero. The-Totally-Awesome-Hulk-1-Lee-Variant-3b83c1.jpg|Amadeus Cho is a child prodigy, and is the youngest child of Dr. Helen Cho. After proving to be one of the smartest people in the world, he worked with Dr. Banner for a year before he was exposed to gamma, allowing him to transform. 55ba60fa8875d.jpg|Hercules is the legendary greek hero who was teleported to the present, but decided to stay in the present to be a modern day hero. Black-Panther-Captain-America-Civil-War-640x389.jpg|T'Challa is the biological son of T'Chaka, the king of the advanced african nation of Wakanda. When his father was murdered by Ulysses Klaw, T'Challa garbed himself in a suit made of adamantium to fight Klaw for his crime against his people. BLKKNGHT2015001_PowellVar.jpg|Dane Whitman is a descendant of Sir Percival, who served as the first Black Knight in King Arthur's court and is considered the first superhero before the fall of Camelot. After a relative, Nathan Garrett, attempted to use the magical Ebony Blade wielded by Percival long ago, but was unworthy and attempted to put the world in a crisis. Dane, proved himself more worthy and now wields the sword as a hero. xqkwjq5jneowyu7ern9x.jpg|Sam Wilson is a former USAF pararescueman who was recruited into a project using a jet pack with retractable wings. While training, he meets Steve Rogers and quickly becomes one of his closest friends. Simon_Williams_(Earth-12131)_001.png|Simon Williams and his brother Eric's family company became bankrupt, with Eric blaming Tony Stark. Eric becomes the Grim Reaper and becomes a supervillain. Eric turns Simon into a being of ion energy and blackmails him into being a villain. After Simon is saved, he joins the Avengers. 8_Spectrum.jpg|Monica Rambeau served as a lieutenant in the New Orleans harbor patrol when an experiment in the harbor gave to her energy based powers. Seeking the thrill of being a hero, she quickly became one before she started to be trained by the legendary Mar Vell. BenHugeWallpaper.jpg|While a student of Dr. Miles Warren, Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy had their DNA cloned to earn himself a nobel prize. During this time, he fell in love with Gwen, and when she supposedly died, he blamed Spider-Man, and when he learnt his Parker clones have spider powers, he figured out he's Spider-Man. He sent the clones to attack Peter, but Peter was able to convince two to become heroes. They were named Ben Reilly and Kaine. Ben Reilly is now a international hero. 2673950-the_sentry_returns_page_2___colors_by_mikemaluk-d5jbghw.jpg|Robert Reynolds was a drug addict who broke into an abandonned lab and drank a concoction of synthetic Kryptonian DNA, making him into a superhero. He rivals Superman, and is considered one of the greatest superheroes. But the Kryptonian DNA was from a dying Kryptonian who had escaped the Phantom Zone with an entity called the Void. The Void has been attempting to break free and destroy all of existance. aresthegodofwar_LargeWide.JPG|Ares is the greek god of war who was teleported to the present to battle Hercules. After hours of fighting, they bonded while lying on the ground in exhaustion. While Hercules tells him of the thrills of the modern age, Ares decides to stay to do battle with villains. 3453344-blue_marvel_11.jpg|Adam Brashear was a college fullback before going to serve in the Korean War. While joining a team of scientists in a study of antimatter, he was exposed to the energies of the negative zone, the same dimension that gave the Fantastic Four their powers. This gave to him "Paragon" powers, allowing him to be a government sponsored superhero until he was publicly unmasked. Due to his African American heritage, he was forced to retire even though President Kennedy considered him a great friend and ally. He retired as a college professor, now a husband and father. However, after an attempt on his life caused his wife's death, he resurfaced as a hero. jlwarww3.jpg|Orana is a red haired amazon, much like Diana. However, when her mystical armor had duplications made, Orana was one of the few who wore the armor, granting her a near identical look to Diana. However, she doesn't let this stop her from being a hero. 559d8ba2eec4c.jpg|Matt Murdock is the son of a semiprofessional wrestler who was murdered for not throwing a fight. Afterwards, Matt was groomed by the Chaste into the ultimate weapon with his blind but enhanced senses against the sinister Hand, a sect of the League of Assassins lead by a powerful demon. However, Matt left the organization to become a lawyer with strong moral and religious beliefs and acts as a vigilante. Chris-Hemsworth-Thor-Art-by-PC-Designs.jpg|Thor Odinson was the arrogant god of thunder until his father Odin stripped him of his powers until he proved his worthiness in humility and honor on Earth. Here, he learnt to have a desire to defend the Earth from evil. Now he wields the mighty Mjolnir hammer to save the world. Aquaman As Portrayed By Jason Momoa.jpg|Arthur Curry is the son of a lighthouse caretaker who has had the ability to speak with aquatic animals his whole life. Eventually, he found out his mother is Atlanta, queen of Atlantis, and his half-brother Orm has sent assassins to eliminate rivals to the throne. Activating his atlantean physiology, Arthur takes on his birth name of Orin to rival Orm as king of the sea. Enemies * Batman Villains * Green Lantern Villains * Supergirl Villains * Ant-Man Villains * Hulk Villains * Black Panther Villains * Spider-Man Villains * Wonder Woman Villains * Daredevil Villains * Thor Villains * Aquaman Villains Category:Earth-3763